glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Sans
Glitchtale has a surplus of important characters, especially Sans, who was the deuteragonist in Season 1. Sans no longer possesses this role in Season 2, yet temporarily becomes a secondary antagonist during Love Part 2. Sans is voiced by Zedrin, who also voices Gaster. Additionally, Sans' Hate Form during Love (Part 2) was voiced by djsmell. Abilities |-|Standard= * Teleportation: The ability to transport somewhere in an instant. * Bone Attack: The ability to summon bones and use them as attacks. * Gaster Blasters: The ability to summon Gaster Blasters for attack and defense. * Gaster Blastermination: Sans summons a wall of Gaster Blasters. *'Karmic Retribution (KR)': works with enemies that don't have LV and increases the original effect on enemies that have it. |-|Soul Powered= These abilities are gained when Sans absorbs Frisk's soul. * Greater Stats: Sans's stats become higher. His HP will be 21, his ATK won't go higher than 1, and DF will be 999. (Determination gives him an incredible defense) * RESET: As we can see from Megalomaniac and Yet Darker, Sans was able to reset the timeline. * Due to glitches, Sans can now remember all the timelines starting from "Megalomaniac" Personality Sans is often seen making puns and playing the role as the 'comic relief'. Despite his buddy-buddy attitude, Sans is known to be quite serious at times. Sans can remember all previous timelines, even when Flowey had control over the timeline instead of Frisk. Knowing nothing he says or does has no real effect, considering the timeline can be RESET at any moment, he becomes discouraged, leading to others' calling him 'lazy'. Sans's serious side is present within the game itself during a genocide run, but it also appears within GlitchTale. An example of Sans's seriousness is during Dust. A''fter Frisk confesses they considered a reset, Sans becomes infuriated, going so far as to almost harm Frisk. Appearance Sans is roughly half the size of his brother Papyrus. Sans's wardrobe consists of his iconic blue hoodie, and the white T-shirt he wears under it. He also wears a pair of black shorts with vertical white stripes along the sides. Sans is often seen wearing slippers. Official Comics Timeline 1 Comichttps://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/184404685415/been-thinking-on-the-failed-glitchtale-timeline Tumblr_inline_pqg5jmFKbj1r8sokt_540.png Tumblr_inline_pqg5j9eGiL1r8sokt_540.png Tumblr_inline_pqg5koUTt31r8sokt_540.png Tumblr_inline_pqg5knW2XB1r8sokt_540.png History Sans vs Flowey Throughout the animation, Flowey and Sans repeatedly fought with Sans winning every single time, which is likely due to the fact that Flowey did not have the six souls absorbed, which made him lose. Eventually, Flowey couldn't fight anymore. Using this opportunity, Sans played a sadistic game of spare-don't spare with him and his petals. He soon decided to not spare him and killed him as a result. Megalomaniac Sans appeared at the start of the animation in the judgment hall. Here, he encountered Frisk, and the two fought many, many, many times, with Frisk dying many times. ]] Eventually, after Chara sealed Frisk away when they attempted to reset, Chara had entered the hall. Hate-filled Chara soon challenged Sans, and they started to fight. soul|left]] Sans seemed unable to defeat Chara, who avoided '''all' of his attacks. Eventually, he became too tired to keep fighting. Chara, not letting this opportunity go to waste, attempted to kill Sans. However, Frisk came in at just the right moment. They jumped in front of him, saving his life. Before dying, they told him to take their soul and fix their mistakes before dying. Sans quickly grabbed their soul, causing him to get stronger. He "dunked" Chara and pressed the reset button with the help of the DETERMINATION he gained from absorbing Frisk's soul. Yet Darker in Yet Darker]] When the episode started, Sans was awakened by Frisk. He decided to take them to Grillby's through a "short-cut" that he knew. But, when Sans arrived to Grillby's, he realized that something went wrong; Frisk wasn't with him. During Frisk's encounter with Gaster, Sans soon appeared and attempted to teleport away from Gaster. But this failed. In order to escape, he used a gaster blaster, killing a random pink butterfly in the process, to burst open the door. The two managed to leave the room. However, Gaster (partly) materialized and became stronger. In order to defeat Gaster, Sans told Frisk to give him their soul. Frisk willingly started to hand their soul to him. Unfortunately, Gaster took Frisk's soul instead and stabbed Sans with a large black spike. Luckily, Frisk's soul did not allow Gaster to take it. It refused and rushed over to Sans, allowing him to take it and become stronger. Sans managed to destroy all of Gaster's hands. Afterward, Gaster attempted to kill him one more time but he stabbed him with some bones. Sans then pressed the RESET button again. Don't Forget... .]] Sans was seen entering his workshop and turning on the light. He walked up to a drawer and pulled out a picture. The picture was a poorly-done drawing of him and Gaster that had a taped message on that said: "don't forget." He promised his father that he would find a way to revive him without killing anyone. *Determination |left]] When the episode began, Sans was seen with Frisk at Hotland. He soon warned them not to reset. He explained that he was worried that resetting would cause negative effects on the timeline. He soon teleported back to Snowdin's forest. Later, Flowey tells Sans that Chara had captured Frisk and wanted to steal Frisk's DETERMINATION for his evil purposes. with Frisk.|left]] The two soon arrive in the true lab to find Frisk in the DT extractor. They fight Chara for a while. During the fight, the DT extractor finished the process of draining Frisk's DT. Flowey and Sans attempt to take Frisk's DETERMINATION before Chara did. Sadly, they failed. Before leaving with Flowey, Sans grabs Frisk, who was left weak and unconscious, but alive. Your Best Friend The episode starts out with Sans working on a machine in his secret workshop, with Flowey and a weakened Frisk watching. Soon, he finishes building the machine and powers it on, which causes Gaster to come back from the void and appear in his regular appearance that he had before falling in the void. He soon asks Gaster to take him, Flowey, and Frisk to where the human souls were. Gaster soon takes them there by teleportation and Sans gives the souls to Flowey, turning him into Omega Flowey. This attracts Chara's attention; the purpose of getting the human souls was so he could use their power to defeat them. Sans, Gaster, and Omega Flowey fight Chara for some time, with Frisk watching. After Chara struck a powerful blow that nearly killed Gaster, Sans appeared to begin to lose his patience. He decided to use his real special attack, Gaster Blastermination. Thanks to Chara's DETERMINATION, they survived the attack. Due to the attack draining all his energy, Sans passes out and the battle continues without him. Continue ]] Sans is seen at the beginning of the episode woken up by Papyrus. Papyrus asked him about the gigantic black ball of HATE, which just happened to contain Asriel and Chara. Sans is not seen again until much later in the animation. He appeared after the barrier was broken and. A couple of frames later, he appears with Gaster, Papyrus, Toriel, Asriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk at the Surface. Sans soon remembers Frisk's failed genocide run and asks them to talk to him for a bit. Sans and Frisk appear outside Frisk's room. Here, Sans told them that he could remember their genocide route. He proceeded to ask them when they were going to reset. Frisk then breaks the reset button and the episode then ends with Sans saying, "I guess we were really friends after all." My Sunshine In this episode of Glitchtale, Asriel talked to Sans. He apologized for what he did when he was Flowey. Sans later decided to start over with him and Asriel left the room. A few scenes later, Sans and Asriel were seen at Grillby's. Sans was seen teasing him with awful flower puns. They find Frisk, who introduced them to their new "friend", Bete Noire. Frisk asked Bete Noire why her soul reacted to Toriel's approach when she claimed she didn't have powers. This made Bete confess that she has a pink soul. This surprises Sans, Asriel, and Frisk. Also, Sans can be seen laying on the couch while Gaster was researching the pink trait to no avail during the episode. Dust Sans appears when Frisk takes Bete to meet Papyrus. Soon, Sans, Frisk, Bete Noire, and Asriel go to Mettaton's first live performance. after getting hit by Jessica's "monster paralyzing gun"]] When they arrive, Bete decides to go talk to Mettaton. Meanwhile, Papyrus was tricked by a hallucination of a little girl (appeaed with yellow weave long hair and yellow clothes similar to Agate Lightvale) made by Bete Noire into dropping large slabs of concrete on the area. Sans used his powers to stop the concrete from falling. Then Jessica Grey, who was waiting for an opportunity, shot him with her "Monster Paralyzing Gun". This caused him to temporarily lose his powers and caused Jessica's soul to crack from the immense amount of energy it takes to use. Soon, Sans gathered Frisk, Asriel, and Bete Noire to share their ideas to find a way to sort through all the chaos. When Frisk confesses that they were, selfishly, thinking about resetting, Sans became so angry that he was about to harm him if Asriel didn't stop him. Sans and Asriel then went to the AMD's recording room. Here, they watched the camera's recordings. They soon see the recording where Frisk saved Bete Noire from getting hit by a car. But instead of a car appearing, nothing appeared, indicating that she was using her ability to create and control hallucinations to make Frisk see a car. They also saw a recording of her leaving Gaster's lab through the wall as the reunion was occurring. When they realized that Bete Noire was behind all the chaos, Bete Noire entered the room. She wasted no time unleashing the true monster inside her. Before they could escape, Jessica Grey once again shot Sans with the same gun she used earlier, removing all of the powers he managed to gain after the first time he was shot. Bete then hallucinated Asriel into seeing Chara, causing him to freeze. Little did he know that she was planning on stabbing him with her spear. She then threw her spear, but Sans was determined due to this being the only timeline with a future and teleported in front of Asriel, sacrificing himself. Bete Noire then takes his soul and gives it to Kumu to "eat", killing Sans. Love Part 1 flashback]] Sans did not make a physical or major appearance in this episode. Instead, he appeared in one of Gaster's flashbacks. He appeared with Gaster and an unnamed monster who also helped Gaster with his experiments in the CORE. In this scene, the CORE was overheating and was falling apart as a result. Gaster managed to slow down the process and he attempted to escape with Sans. But then, a pipe fell down. Gaster pushed Sans out of the way, sacrificing himself to save Sans' life. As Gaster is falling, a blue bolt of lightning is seen hitting Sans’ left eye, giving him his signature blue eye. Love Part 2 ]] confronting Sans.]] Sans returns as a major character in this episode. During the battle between Frisk and Bete, Frisk gains the upper hand after having their LV raised to 19 in response to Asriel's soul being taken. In an effort to fight back, Bete retrieves what is left of Sans's soul from Kumu and fills it with HATE, reviving him under Bete's command. Meanwhile, Gaster and Papyrus both feel his influence, and rush to the battlefield with Toriel and Asgore. As Frisk gets stricken by Sans, Papyrus intervenes and confronts Sans, leaving Frisk to continue fighting Bete. While Sans repeatedly attempts to attack his brother, Papyrus attempts to deflect his blows and insists that he will never fight back, eventually calling him his brother. This breaks Sans free from the control of HATE, leaving him in a state of unconsciousness. Papyrus's actions inspire Frisk, who states that they will "use the opposite of HATE" (Love) to save Asriel. My Promise Throughout the entirety of the episode, Sans was visibly unconscious. He was first seen in Papyrus's arms when he, and the others returned home. Later, Papyrus went along with Gaster when he decided to take Sans to his lab to figure out his condition. When Papyrus was getting a notebook and pencil for his father, Gaster discovered that Sans has a fatal condition called fallen down, in which the monster will stay in a state of unconsciousness before finally turning to dust, with no cure being able to reverse the damage. Game Over Part 1 Again, Sans is only shown unconscious throughout the entirety of the episode. Gaster has worsened Sans’ state with Determination. According to Gaster, Sans will no longer have a peaceful death, since the Determination would force him to be fully awake to experience death. Game Over Part 2 Sans is seen with Papyrus in this episode with the majority of his screentime in it being seen unconscious, but his hands seem to be cracking and twitching. Sans is lastly seen in the end waking up with terror in his eyes. As of right now, it is unknown what kind of role he will play in the rest of the season, but it could be presumed that he could be more major considering that he has returned, either way, it is a known fact he won't live for much longer regardless. Trivia * Sans was mentioned by Gaster, Undyne, Jessica Grey, and Papyrus in Do or Die. * Camila stated in a post and in the comment section of one of her videos that she "killed" Sans in Dust because she wanted other characters to have some spotlight and development. ** However, despite this, Sans did return in LOVE Part 2. * Camila's favorite character is SansCamila's favorite character is Sans. (Link) * Sans was seen with Bete in a Dust screenshot which was released before the episode came out.Sans was seen with Bete in a Dust screenshot which was released before the episode came out. (Link) * Sans recently woke up from his coma. ** Sans should be fine in bed for a couple of weeks. Sans is in a coma and might not wake up but if Sans does wake up he should be fine in bed for a couple of weeks. (Link) ** Though, Gaster had said that he’d be awake to see himself die. ** Yet, it is still unknown what will happen to him right now, and if Camila was serious about this. * Sans can create his own DETERMINATION.Sans can create his own Determination. (Link) * If Sans didn’t reset in time during Megalomaniac and Yet Darker he would’ve melted due to him having DETERMINATION. * In an animo post,In an animo post, Sans had a conversation with Asriel. In fact, this conversation proves that the events of Sans vs. Flowey are canon to the Glitchtale universe. To back this up even more, the drawing has the word Glitchtale weott in the corner. (Link) Sans had a conversation with Asriel. In fact, this conversation proves that the events of Sans vs. Flowey are canon to the Glitchtale universe. To back this up ,even more, the drawing has the word Glitchtale weott in the corner. * "Sans" is a preposition that means without. * Sans's name alludes to the typeface in which he speaks in: Comic Sans. * After his technical "death", and before his revival, he was referenced to or made a cameo in Do or Die and Love Part 1. * After his soul was stolen and everyone believed he was completely dead, Toriel was sad about it.After he technically "died", Toriel was sad about it. (Link) * After Sans' body was rebuilt using magic, he had lost the physical matter he had gained from the surface. After Sans' body was rebuilt using magic, he had lost the physical matter he had gained from the surface. (Link) * Camila confirmed that Sans is actually dead, which is why Gaster’s blue eye is gone but the DETERMINATION that was injected into him is what is keeping him alive.Camila confirmed that Sans is actually dead, which is why Gaster’s blue eye is gone but the DETERMINATION that was injected into him is keeping him alive. (Link) * Chara and Asriel have a better understanding of the game functions same as Sans.Chara and Asriel have a better understanding of the game functions same as Sans. (Link) References Navigation es:Sans ru:Санс tr:Sans pl:Sans Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Content